Drifting (partner fanfiction entry)
This is Miraculouslazulitheseawing’s entry for the partner fanfiction contest. The prompt misty the hybrid gave her was “turtle”. All ocs are my own, and I apologize if there is any similarities with anyone else’s ocs. Chapter one Sea turtles are terrible parents. They go on land to lay their eggs, then leave forever. Beryl watched as the mother turtle slowly shuffled back out to sea. The two year old dragonet marked the nest with a small sighn written in scribbling claw writingsaying when the nest would hatch, then returned to her usual waiting place. The sea was empty, as always. Beryl had realized long ago that her own mother was like a sea turtle. That she had probably left her egg on the beach with no intention of ever returning, and leaving her daughter to struggle to carry heavy boxes of fish to the market in exchange for tiny bits of food so she didn’t starve. But some part of her belonged on this tiny stretch off of beach, hoping that her mother would come back. With a sigh, beryl dived into the ocean and swam to the sheltered cave in the middle of the coral reef. Sea turtles spent their entire life wandering the oceans, and only returned home to abandon their eggs. Beryl imagined her mother, dark blue scales like her daughters (or perhaps that was what her father looked like) shimmering under the stars as she followed the currents all around Pyrrhia, never returning. Beryl drifted off to sleep with that thought still echoing through her mind. Chapter two When Beryl woke up the next morning the sun was barely staring to filter through the crystal water. As soon as her head broke the surface she could see that something was wrong. There was something orange on the beach! On HER beach no less! She struggled into the air and flapped over to the beach. When beryl reached the beach she landed with a muffled thump and stood panting for a few seconds before challenging the intruder. “WHAT *pant* are you doing here!” The dragon looked up in supprise, and beryl noticed that they (apparently she) were barerly any older than she was. “Am I not supposed to be here?” The dragon asked in supprise “YES! YOU’RE THE WRONG COLOR! Why aren’t you blue?!” The dragon looked back at her in supprise “why aren’t you red?” “Because DRAGONS ARE BLUE OR GREEN, NOT ORANGE!” ”NO! All dragons are red or orange!” Beryl stared at this weird dragon. In what world were dragons red?! She sighed patiantly and tried to explain “I don’t know what weird alternate universe you live in, but there is no such thing as a orange dragon here.”the strange dragon looked doubtful. “I don’t know about you, but I live in pyrrhia.” Beryl stomped her foot “And what do you think pyrrhia is like?” She asked pointedly “tall mountains with a little village at the base.” the most definitely wrong dragon proclaime. “NO! Pyrhhia is a bunch of beaches and islands!” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)